buddyfightfandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:Zerozolo/With sword in hand we fight Dragon knight style.
Hello this is my first blog so don't be to harsh. But i want this blog to be about dragon knights and what you guys think about them and how can we Improve them. So rules fo this blog is simple. 1) No just coming on to yelling and scream we are trying to be nice and have fun. 2) If you have a thought please dont be shy and say it you can message me in private if you want and i will put in this blog with out giving your name if you want. 3) NO telling any one they are dumb or stupid that rude and i will block you "once i know how". 4) Lets all have fun. Ok that all i have time for now please comment about what you think thank you and long live the dragon knights. I'm gona start with a top 10 dragon knight cards and if you want a list too i will gladly post it on the blog. Ok why did i pick these dragon knights well i will tell you. #10 rudel i use to use him and he had a great skill but sadly no more. #9 Socrates has the great skill to stop an attack but i never used him so sadly he is number 9. #8 oh geronimo you have so much potential for power but every time i played him he got stomped. #7 i love Kagekiyo's skill to go to the gauge it help me stets up for my end game push but the other dragon knights are better for me. #6 funky tut great skill to put any card i want from my drop in to my hand. #5 its vlad 6 crit to the face need i say more? #4 great for trades a bit hevey for the cost but all in all good card. #3 Oh the mighty El Quixote and add to the gague every hit ok stats and a size one not much more i can ask for. #2 Its iwamoto destroyer of any monster you want and with 3 crit thats good. #1 my buddy richard wen you play him late game you will get a link attack from your oppent and he has always saved me. And that everyone is my top 10 dragon knights i like them you may not so tell me why and who are your top 10 in the comments below and as always fight it Draogn knight style. Ok i plan to update this blog at lest once a month so for the monthe of October 2014 I will be puting a couter list and how to deal with other decks with your trusty dragon knight deck. Ok first is dragon world jack nife deck. To be honest i hate jack nife it's strong and easy to play. a way to couter it is try to put Dragon Knight, Lawrence in your main or side deck he is great to deal with jack's 6k deff. Another good card is any dragon knight with double attack or that can trade well and get out safe so cards like Geronimo or Richard if you can get them up to full power they can easily deal with jack and his couter parts. Next is dragon world thunder knights this is the second worst match up for dragon knights the first being Ancient world just all of ancient world but back the the thunder knights. I find that if you can keep the amount of mosters your oppent has on the feild to 1 or less you have a great chance becase a lot of the thunder knights have the heave another out on the feild to move so ether attack them or use spells to destroy them to keap a lead in the game great cards such as Iwamoto,Wyatt Earp and Dragonic Thunder can help you a lot but what you need to look out for is Thunder Knights Leader, Kommandeur Fahne and his skill it will put a lot of damage on the bord so get him off the feald as fast as you can. and that all i got to say other then keap up your deff and make sure to play smart. That all i have time for now i will put out mor of the list later this month so keep an eye out and as always fight it Dragon knight style. Up next is magic world i dont find that wizards and 72piller are difrent thay all have low power and hard hitting spells so im gona have them in the same groop. They are kinda easy to beat all you have to do is tank the spells and keep them form link attacking one of the worst thing about fighting magic world is how much defense spells thay have like Solomon's Shield and Chillax! you can link attack to get past the first one but the next one your just gona have to deal with it and that all i got to say on magic world and as always fight it Dragon knight style. Hello im back now on with the list. Katana wrold ninjas my second favroite type of world to use its kinda hard to counter a world that revolves around counter. I find the best way to beat them is to run a fare amount of size 1 kill spells like Dragonic Thunder and Dragon Breath and so on. The main monsters you want to use these cards on are Electron Ninja, Shiden and Fire Streak Ninja, Gokuen. You also need to look out for cards like Shooting Cross Knives, Right-hand and Art of Explosive Hades Fall and the secret sword cards will most likely be there ace in the hole the best way to counter it will be to just watch there gauge and juge wen can and wen you need to play certen cards. Next we have skull warriors this is a hard match up to juge because i don't see skull warriors that much frome what i can tell is that most things that work against ninjas work anainst these guys too watch out for Evil in Heart, Yamigitsune it can and will add a lot of card to your oppent's hand along with Undefeatable, Setsujishi it will give them a big gauge boost but other than that i got nothing to say on them. ok now on too dungeon world. Adventurers are an esey deck to beat if you start off strong and can be almost invisable if you do not play your cards right. First off you need to try and stop there link attacks by killing them or using your dragon shileds and such they will have a lot of penatrate in the forms of Silver Warrior, Quenzwei and Legendary Brave, Tasuku. So try to keep your center open wen they are out on the field so you can use your dragon shields..